


To zawsze musiało się tak skończyć

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean to najlepszy brat, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Michał jest świetnym szwagrem, Michean też ma ich parę, Samifer - Freeform, Samifer ma dziecko, Supportive Dean, Supportive Michael (Supernatural), brak bety, michean - Freeform, nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016, nawet jeśli czasem palnie coś głupiego, supportive family, sério, tak myślę w każdym razie, tytuły to nie moja bajka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Sam jakoś wiąże koniec z końcem, ma cudownego syna, świetną rodzinę tylko... Tylko kogoś w tym wszystkim brakuje. I Sam codziennie błaga wszechświat by to się zmieniło.





	To zawsze musiało się tak skończyć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



— Tato, tato! — wołał mały chłopiec, biegnąc do mężczyzny, który ledwo zdołał zamknąć za sobą furtkę oddzielającą podstawówkę od ruchliwej ulicy.

— Tommy! Co ja ci mówiłem o wybieganiu zanim przyjdę  po ciebie do budynku? — spytał Sam, patrząc na niego surowo.

— Że nie powinienem tego robić? — Chłopiec spojrzał zawstydzony w bok, unikając spojrzenia ojca.

— Dokładnie. A teraz idź przeproś panią, na pewno ją wystraszyłeś swoim nagłym zniknięciem — powiedział Winchester spokojnie, jednak poczochrał synkowi włosy, tak żeby ten wiedział o tym, że nie jest na niego zły.

Tom pobiegł do budynku, a Sam ruszył za nim by pokazać się wychowawcy. Kobieta powinna wiedzieć, że to on zabiera dziecko, a nie ktoś obcy. Chociaż radosny krzyk dziecka pewnie już wszystkim oznajmił, kto przyszedł.

Kiedy zaledwie chwilę później szli przez park, Tom radośnie opowiadał ojcu jak spędził dzień, dodając do tego wszystkie szczegóły jakie tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć. Od tych w jaką sukienkę była ubrana lalka Marinette, po te, w których mówił o zasadach wymyślonych przez niego i kolegów zabaw.

— I wiesz, tato, ten Jimmy Rogers, ten co jego tata jest infortatykiem…

— Informatykiem — poprawił go odruchowo Sam, uśmiechając się na tę drobną omyłkę.

— Zajmuje się komputerami — stwierdziło dziecko takim tonem, jakby szło na kompromis po czym kontynuowało opowieść.

Sam słuchał go uważnie, jednocześnie robiąc w myślach listę rzeczy, które powinien dzisiaj zrobić. Pójść na zakupy, bo dzisiaj rano mleko się skończyło i tylko częściowo wylądowało na podłodze, a Tommy ostatnimi czasy głównie je płatki na śniadanie, albo przynajmniej pije mleko do czegoś innego (co według Deana i poradników było dobre, bo wspomagało rozwój). Zrobienie prania przed zajęciami dodatkowymi Toma również znajdowało się na liście. No naprawdę, jak można było się tak szybko wybrudzić w tak krótkim czasie? Ogarnięcie domu zanim przyjdzie Ruby, której ostatnio udzielał korepetycji też znajdowało się całkiem wysoko na liście zadań. A, i zadzwonić do Deana, żeby upewnić się, czy jego brat pamięta o odebraniu jego syna z piłki nożnej, jak co czwartek, podczas gdy on…

Sam przełknął ślinę i skupił się bardziej na opowieści dziecka.

 

***

 

— Tato? — zaczął Tommy, gdy siedzieli w ich małym mieszkanku, jedząc spaghetti, które zostało z wczoraj. — Czy my jesteśmy rozbitą rodziną?

Jego ojciec zakrztusił się właśnie przełykanym jedzeniem.

— Co? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — spytał, jak tylko przestał kaszleć.

— Oglądaliśmy dzisiaj na zajęciach film, wiesz ten co zawsze mieliśmy go obejrzeć razem, ale jakoś zawsze oglądamy inny i… I Lilo miała rozbitą rodzinę, nawet jeśli ona się powiększyła o tych kosmitów… — chłopiec urwał.

Sam dostrzegł łzy w jego oczach, których najwyraźniej jego dziecko usiłowało nie pokazać.

— Hej, hej — powiedział, szybko podchodząc i biorąc go w objęcia. Po chwili, wciąż go trzymając, zwiększył odległość pomiędzy nimi i spojrzał dziecku prosto w oczy. — Nigdy nie wolno ci tak myśleć. Papa bardzo cię kocha, po prostu nie może z nami być, wiesz? Tak czasami się dzieje, ale nie jesteśmy rozbitą rodziną, na pewno nie w takim znaczeniu jak to było w filmie i nie daj sobie wmówić niczego innego, dobrze?

Chłopiec pokiwał powoli głową, a Sam delikatnie otarł mu policzki z łez.

— A co z tobą? — spytało dziecko.

— Ja ciebie też bardzo kocham, chyba zdążyłeś się już o tym przekonać, hm? — powiedział Sam, puszczając mu oczko.

— Oczywiście, że wiem. Chodziło mi o to, czy papa kocha również ciebie — wytłumaczył chłopiec, a jego ojciec poczuł, że serce w nim zamarło.

Nie chciał kłamać Tommy'emu, to była ich niepisana zasada. Obaj byli ze sobą szczerzy, obojętnie co by się nie działo. Tak samo, jak zawsze trzymali się razem. Nawet jeśli wujek Dean usiłował młodego namówić na dodatkowe lody podczas deseru, to ten zawsze pytał taty czy może.

Wypracowali to wspólnie i Sammy nie miał zamiaru niszczyć tego jedną błędną odpowiedzią.

Dlatego wyjaśnił powoli:

— Myślę… myślę, że twój papa mnie kocha na swój własny oryginalny sposób.

— Wujek Gabriel twierdzi, że pozostajesz jedyną prawdziwą miłością papy, nawet jeśli on jest czasem… niezdolny, żeby to okazać — powiedział Tom, a Sam zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby porozmawiać przy najbliższej okazji z Gabrielem na temat informacji przekazywanych Tommy'emu bez jego wiedzy.

— Podejrzewam, że ma rację — stwierdził Sam, a jego wzrok padł na zegarek.

Zerwał się na równe nogi.

— Zbieramy się, mistrzu — rzucił. — Niedługo masz trening. I pamiętaj, że dzisiaj odbiera cię wujek Dean.

 

***

 

Gdy już ogarnął dom, omówił z Ruby najważniejsze zagadnienia dotyczące historii prawa  oraz zadzwonił do Deana ("Naprawdę Sam, zachowujesz się gorzej niż ja, a zawsze mi powtarzacie, że to ja jestem ojcem kwoką"), przebrał się i ruszył dobrze już sobie znaną trasą.

Po raz kolejny, jak co tydzień, zastanawiał się, co poszło nie tak.  Czy to była jego wina, czy to on uwolnił coś w Lucyferze? A skoro tak, czy to zawsze w nim siedziało i tylko czekało by wybuchnąć? A może to narodziny Tommy'ego zepchnęły go z krawędzi, prosto w odmęty urojeń, a w rezultacie do…

— Szpital psychiatryczny — wymamrotał Sam, patrząc na drzwi kremowego budynku, po czym z westchnieniem ruszył do środka.

 

***

 

Z Lucyferem poznał się przez obecnego męża Deana — Michała, który całkiem szybko okazał się dobrym człowiekiem, tak jak reszta jego rodziny. Miltonowie, mimo swojej specyficznej relacji, dbali o siebie i utrzymywali z sobą dobre kontakty, nie licząc ich ojca, który dawno temu zniknął i więcej się nie pokazał.

Dlatego gdy związek Deana i Michała — Micheana, jak to Sam lubił go po cichu nazywać z Gabrielem, w miarę się ustatkował, nadeszła pora na jeden wielki rodzinny obiad. Podczas gdy od strony Deana był on, Bobby i Charlie — ich ojciec i siostra nie z krwi, a z wyboru, tak od strony Michała byli głównie jego najbliźsi bracia i kuzyni. Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel i Lucyfer.

Okazało się, że to z tym ostatnim miał najwięcej wspólnego i nim się obejrzeli, niecały miesiąc później byli ze sobą. Sam był wtedy w trakcie studiów i Dean był trochę zły, że młodszy Milton go rozprasza, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że stopnie Sama wcale się nie pogorszyły, co wymagało całkiem sporego samozaparcia ze strony młodszego Winchestera.

Zaledwie pół roku zajęło im zamieszkanie razem, a następne półtora owocowało w kłótnie, zgody, różne, naprawdę dziwne sytuacje związane często nie tylko z nimi, ale też z ich rodziną oraz oświadczyny. A gdy tylko Sam skończył studia, razem z Lucyferem zdecydowali się na ślub i dziecko. Znaleźli nawet idealną osobę na bycie ich surogatką.

Kelly była jego przyjaciółką ze studiów, chodzili razem na większość zajęć i kobieta była bardziej niż szczęśliwa by im pomóc. Lucyfer był do tego sceptycznie nastawiony, ale Milton nie chciał w żaden sposób adoptować dziecka, więc to była jedyna opcja.

Ciąża przebiegała bez problemowo, chociaż Lucyfer coraz dziwniej się zachowywał. Jeżeli wcześniej był zaborczy o Sama, tak teraz Winchester nie wiedział jak to określić. Milton robił mu awantury dosłownie o wszystko. Gdzie Sam był, z kim się widział, czy dziecko aby na pewno jest ich, czy może jego partner go zdradzał z Kelly i dlatego to ona ma im urodzić dziecko.

Winchester chodził przez to coraz bardziej wyniszczony, usiłując nie pokazywać rodzinie co się działo. Oczywiście Dean, jak to Dean, nabrał swoich podejrzeń, ale Sam zaprzeczył wszystkiemu. Jego brat nie bardzo miał co z tym fantem zrobić, więc postanowił po prostu mieć na Sammy'ego oko.

Tuż po porodzie Toma w Lucyferze coś pękło i Sam już na zawsze będzie miał przed oczami obraz szaleństwa w oczach jego męża, kiedy ten zaczął wyjaśniać mu, że Tommy jest nefilimem i jako pół-człowiek pół-archanioł będzie miał moc, jakiej ziemia jeszcze nie widziała. I żeby Sam się nie martwił, bo wkrótce znów zostanie Młodym Królem, i będą rządzić piekłem i ziemią razem.

Po tym wybuchu nie zajęło długo lekarzom, by umieścić jego miłość w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, a sędziemu by przyznać mu pełne prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem.

 

***

 

— Sam Winchester — powiedział mężczyzna do dobrze znanej sobie pielęgniarki.

— Do? — spytała kobieta, chociaż dobrze znała odpowiedź.

— Lucyfera Miltona-Winchestera — rzucił zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, a ta skinęła głową.

— Życzy pan sobie, żeby pielęgniarze stali na zewnątrz czy w środku pokoju? — Zadała to pytanie bez przerywania pisania czegoś na komputerze.

— Na zewnątrz — odparł bez zastanowienia Sam.

— Pokój dwieście trzydziesty trzeci.

Mężczyzna podziękował i ruszył do pokoju znajdującego się na drugim piętrze. Im bliżej go się znajdował tym bardziej zwalniał. Kiedy znalazł się przed drzwiami odetchnął parę razy i przekręcił klucz, który włożył jeden z oczekujących na niego mężczyzn.

— Lucyfer? — zawołał cicho Sam, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Ty draniu! — zaczął krzyczeć jego mąż, okładając go po klatce piersiowej, kopiąc i nawet usiłując ugryźć. — Ty pieprzony draniu! Jak mogłeś?! Jak mogłeś mnie tu zostawić?!

Sam przyjmował te uderzenia w milczeniu, pozwalając by łzy płynęły mu po twarzy.

Dopiero po chwili chwycił Lucyfera, przyciągając go do siebie i trzymając mocno, tak jak tonący chwyta się ostatniego możliwego ratunku.

— Tak, tak, tak, przepraszam, tak, tak, tak — szeptał raz za razem, słowo w słowo, jak to robił przy ostatniej wizycie. I poprzedniej. I jeszcze dalszej.

Lucyfer powoli się uspokajał, pozwalając Samowi pociągnąć się na łóżko, gdzie wyższy z mężczyzn posadził go przed sobą, plecami do siebie i splótł ich nogi razem, wciąż trzymając go mocno.

— Chciałem dać ci wszystko. Obiecałem ci to, pamiętasz? — wymamrotał Milton.

— Dałeś mi wszystko — wydusił z siebie Sam, czując wielką gulę w gardle. — Wszystko i nawet więcej. Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, prawda? — spytał Lucyfer, a Sam znowu zaczął mamrotać w kółko "tak".  — To zawsze musiało się stać tutaj, Sam — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, a Sam zacisnął mocniej oczy.

Przy każdej wizycie coraz trudniej było tego słuchać. Czy nie powinno być na odwrót?

— Tutaj? — spytał, jak robił to zawsze.

— W Detroit, Sammy — powiedział Lucyfer, a Sam po raz kolejny postanowił mu nie mówić, że się przeprowadzili, a on razem z nimi. Bo mimo bólu, który to sprawiało, Sam nie mógł go zostawić setki kilometrów dalej, samego jak palec, zamkniętego w budynku, którego nienawidził. — Mój wybrany — wymamrotał znowu. — Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie okłamię? I nigdy cię nie oszukam?

Sam znowu zaczął szeptać jedno słowo, które zawsze uspokajało jego męża.

Tym razem sprawiło ono, że blondyn zasnął, wtulając się w niego, a Sam po raz kolejny zaczął modlić się do wszystkich bóstw, by to wszystko okazało się tylko chorym snem.

 

***

 

Kiedy tylko zapukał do drzwi, usłyszał bieg i śmiechy, i już wiedział, że zaraz w ramiona trafi więcej niż jedno dziecko.

— Tato!

— Wujek Sammy!

Zawołały dzieci i Sam przytulił po kolei każde z nich, na koniec zostawiając swojego syna, którego wziął na barana.

— I jak tam trening? — spytał.

— Wygraliśmy! — zawołał radośnie chłopiec.

— Jestem dumny — powiedział Sam, nagle orientując się, że ma na nodze dodatkowy ciężar.

— Emma, zejdź z chrzestnego i daj mu odpocząć. To się tyczy was wszystkich — powiedział Michał, który wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu.

Dziewczynka wydęła niezadowolona wargi ale posłusznie odczepiła się od nogi wujka i pobiegła razem z rodzeństwem w głąb domu.

Sam zdjął swojego syna z ramion i pozwolił, by ten popędził za dziećmi Deana.

— Bez urazy, Sam, ale koszmarnie wyglądasz — stwierdził Michał, ciągnąc go na kanapę. Chwilę później przyszedł Dean, wciskając mu kubek herbaty, bo dobrze wiedział, że nawet teraz Sam odmówi czegoś mocniejszego.

— I tak się czuję — odpowiedział szczerze młodszy z Winchesterów i z wdzięcznością spojrzał na brata. — Zawsze mam nadzieję, że to będzie łatwiejsze, wiecie? Że może mu się poprawiło, że wszystko się ułoży, ale… — westchnął ciężko. — Podejrzewam, że tylko sam siebie oszukuję.

— Przynajmniej własny brat nie chce cię zabić — zauważył cierpko Michał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał co powiedział.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem… — zaczął, ale Sam mu przerwał.

— Masz rację — powiedział, bo to była prawda.

Michał nie miał szansy porozmawiać ze swoim bratem przez osiem lat. Osiem długich lat, ponieważ jednym z urojeń Lucyfera było to, że nadszedł czas apokalipsy i czekała go śmiertelna walka z jego starszym bratem. Uważał, że to on razem z ojcem zamknął go w klatce, którą był szpital psychiatryczny i za każdym razem, gdy Michał usiłował go odwiedzić, ten rzucał się na niego, i krzyczał, że ten powinien go chronić, a tymczasem wciąż pracował dla ojca jako wierny żołnierz.

Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, że ojciec Miltonów nie pokazał na horyzoncie od ponad dwudziestu lat.

On sam nie wiedział, co zrobiłby bez Deana, który był lepszym rodzicem niż ci, których mieli naprawdę.

— Nie powinienem był narzekać — stwierdził i poczuł to ssące uczucie w żołądku, które zwiastowało poczuciem winy.

— Powinieneś móc narzekać — powiedział ostro Michał. — To, że czasami zdarza palnąć mi się coś głupiego nie znaczy jeszcze, że mam rację. Po prostu to czasami jest dobijające, wiesz? Że w żaden sposób nie jestem w stanie porozmawiać z moim młodszym bratem.

Sam pokiwał głową i usiłował ukryć ziewnięcie.

— Idziesz spać — rozkazał Dean głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Ale — zaczął Sam, jednak szwagier mu przerwał:

— Zarówno Tommy, jak i my, będziemy tu gdy się obudzisz — obiecał Michał, a najmłodszy z mężczyzn stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się z nimi kłócić.

Pozwolił zabrać sobie prawie pusty kubek (kiedy ta herbata zniknęła?) oraz swoim powiekom opaść.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotał jeszcze i poczuł, że ktoś go obejmuje.

Sądząc po zapachu był to Michał, który od momentu ślubu z Deanem, traktował go jak młodszego brata. Czuł też koc, a szeroka kanapa pozwalała mu na to, by wygodnie ułożenie. Nieświadomie wtulił się mocniej w szwagra, mając nikłą świadomość, że ten nie będzie miał mu tego za złe, gdy się obudzi.

— Śpij, Sammy — usłyszał jeszcze miękki głos swojego brata, i kim Sam był, by sprzeczać się z tak stanowczym rozkazem?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst się pisało... dziwnie. Może to dlatego, że tyle czasu mi się nie chciało go napisać, a może to kwestia wyjścia z wprawy... W każdym razie nareszcie(! - przepraszam, że tyle mi to zajęło) jest i myślę, że nie jest wcale taki najgorszy.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
